A Bouquet of Roses For You ~
by AnimeCrazyDC
Summary: TK & Kari's class are going on a field tip to Kyoto! This is a Takari so sorry to all you Daikari fans. It's my birthday today so Please R+R! You'll really make me a Happy person. Oh and if you didn't know, Kyoto is a place full of Japanese Castles and An


## ~A Bouquet of Roses for you~

By AnimeCrazyDC

A/N: Hi Everybody!It's my birthday today so go easy on me if you're going to flame.*Looks at you with adorable chibi eyes* R+R PLEASE! It'll really make my day. Hehe, even though I'm a year older I'm still the same, a totally crazy obsessed Anime Fan especially when it comes to Digimon!!! ^_^ 

This fic contains Takari so don't say I didn't warn you Daikari fans. 

Keys: 

---------------- = Time passed by 

' ' = Thoughts

" " = Speaking

Disclaimer: I don't think I actually need to do a disclaimer because the word DISCLAIMER already says I disclaim digimon. 

"Class I have something to announce," Said the homeroom teacher. Davis was bored being in a classroom on a perfectly fine day. He should be playing soccer. Not listening to his homeroom teacher making an announcement… " To celebrate the first month back from the winter holidays we're going to held a wonderful field trip to Kyoto: the place that holds most of our Japanese heritage. It will not be until two weeks later. Here are the permission slips. You'll have to have the money in by the end of next week, so we could arrange all the things we need for the day trip to Kyoto, it'll be on Friday so you can have a more enjoyable time." Davis's ears perked up at the thought of spending a whole day at a fun place with Kari. He thought that he should start saving money for the trip.

Meanwhile Kari love the idea, she heard that Kyoto was the place to be learning about the Japanese history. That means that she could start a whole new photo album while on this trip. 

"Special students from other grades has already been selected to go along with us."

Kari wondered at who the 'special' students were. 

TK had never been to Kyoto before. It was true that everyone across Japan in the 2nd year of Junior high school has to go to Kyoto and Nara. But that means he gets to go to Kyoto before Matt does. Matt really liked that place. Maybe I'll buy some souvenirs for him…. 

Tomorrow is the big day, Kari thought. She brought along 4 rolls of film, 2 photo albums, 2 packs of batteries, and other stuff to go to Kyoto tomorrow. She'll also buy lots of souvenirs for her family and friends. She even had a list of what to buy. She wonders if she should bring Gatomon along.

Davis was rushing around his messy room trying to his stuff on the night before the trip. His room is in such a mess that he didn't know where his bed is! And because he couldn't find his bed he had to sleep on the floor last night! Demiveemon tried to help but he's too small. Finally he stuffed all the belongings into his backpack, then remembered that he didn't know where his bed is so he just went to sleep in the pile of clothes which was actually on top of his hidden bed…

(To Davis lovers, I don't really hate Davis. I just think he is really messy!)

The next day. "Class line up, let me count you as you go into the bus!" said the homeroom teacher. 

"Hi, Yolei, Cody. So you guys are the 'special' students!" exclaimed Kari. "Yeah we were chosen from a range of students but now we get to be together on this trip." Replied Yolei.

The bus took a few hours to get to Kyoto. "Class first we go to the historical museum then to the Kyoto castles and then some free time for you to shop for souvenirs." Kari was already taking a photo of the digidestined on the bus. 

TK didn't mind Kari taking pictures of him. He thinks that Kari would become a professional photographer someday. He occasionally gets stares from Davis sitting on the other side of the bus. 

Davis was a little grumpy. Wait, make that really grumpy. Why is Kari sitting next to that TA and not him. Yolei sits behind Kari and Cody is next to Yolei and he ends up on the other side of the bus looking at them having a good time. Why should they have a good time while he is miserable. 

They were going to another famous castle and Kari had already filled one of her albums. She also brought lots of souvenirs for her family. 'I still have two hours to buy something for myself.' Kari thought, 'I wonder if TK would like his present, I hope he does.'

"It's already near the end of the day and I haven't brought Kari anything!' TK thought, 'Should I buy her some souvenirs from one of those ancient shopping street or from one of those department stores?' The bus then pass by some pretty flower shops. 'I've got it I'll buy her some flowers!' TK was relieved that he finally found something special for Kari as he already brought something special for his brother Matt.

Cody knows that he should buy prune juice for his grandfather at the last minute so that it would be in the best condition when he receives it. 'I think my grandfather is gonna like the prune juice I will give him.'

Yolei has been the supplier of food to the digimon. They all brought their digimon along to the trip. 'I know dad would be glad that I'm not taking food from our store' she thought, 'Oh! All our digimon are so cute when they eat.'

Davis didn't buy any souvenirs because he was broke. 'Damn, I can't buy Kari anything from this place, I can't even buy myself anything. God I wish I was rich.'

It's already the end of day. 'This bouquet of red roses is perfect for Kari and today I gotta tell her how I feel.' TK thought 'I do hope that she has the same feelings for me as I do for her.' 

Kari looked at TK. "What's wrong TK you don't seem happy." "Nothing. Kari can you wait for me when we go to the oldest castle in Kyoto?" "OK." 'If I could just find out what his problem is…'

Everyone had fun exploring the ancient castle. "Hey Kari can I speak to you privately when we finish exploring?" TK asked "Sure." " Well then, can you meet me at the front of the castle?" " OK" 'What is it that he wants to talk to me about? I guess I would find out soon.' Kari thought as she saw TK walked away to another section of the castle. "Hey wait for me!"

TK was holding the bouquet of red roses behind his back waiting for Kari, 'I have to tell her today' he thought. When Kari finally came, she asked "What did you call me here for TK?" TK slowly took out the bouquet of red roses from behind his back and held them out in font of Kari's shocked face. " Kari, a bouquet of roses for you and I just have to tell you that I love you very much, ever since we met I always thought we had a special bond and I hope you feel the same." 'Here comes the big reject' he thought. Kari took the beautiful roses, looked at him, then she looked down to the ground and started blushing a shade of pinkish-red. "Well… I love you very much too, TK. You were always there for me, ever since we went to the digital world… and you chose such a romantic place to tell me." Their eyes locked onto each other. Lips slowly moving closer and closer to each other until their lips brushed the other gently that soon turned into a passionate kiss. They stay there for a few minutes and finally they broke apart. "It's time for us to get back onto the bus and go back." TK said. "Well let's go back together." Kari replied. They walk back to the bus hand in hand.

Meanwhile Davis was hiding behind one of the castle walls spying on them. He got so angry he could blow up. 'Why did Kari chose that TS guy? I am way better than him!! I should be the one holding her hand right now!' But Davis knows that it is a fact now that TK likes Kari and Kari likes TK, and he should move on. He grumped and slowly dragged himself back to the bus. 

Yolei and Cody was already near the bus and they waved to TK and Kari. "Hey Kari, I guess that you told TK then." Yolei asked. TK and Kari both blush. "Well I'm just happy for you." Cody said. "I wish I have someone special like you do Kari" Yolei mumbled. "Come on let's go on the bus, I can't wait to tell my mom what I got for her." TK said. "Yeah I can't wait to see Tai and bring all my souvenirs to my family." "I think that my dad is glad that I didn't take any food to this trip." "I think my grandfather would just love all the prune juice I brought for him!" They all laugh but then they saw Davis coming very slowly and he had a grumpy look on his face. "What's wrong with him?" Yolei asked Kari. "I have no idea." "Maybe he spied on us and heard what we said to each other." TK said. "I think he's disappointed that you don't like him the way you like TK," said Yolei. "Let's ask him what's wrong." Cody said.

"What's wrong Davis?" Kari said. "Well… nothing." "You're lying, I hate people who lie." "I am just a little depress that you chose TK and not me." "Don't be, there are plenty more girls that like you, I am sure you could find someone special from all those girls because I have already found my special someone." "Well thanks for cheering me up Kari. Well I'm happy for you and TK. You guys are perfect for each other. Don't worry about me I will be fine I've got Demiveemon." " You sure?" "Yeah." Then they enjoyed the last few minutes in Kyoto.

On the bus they all saw the beautiful sunset on the horizon and they all feel very happy that they went to this trip.

THE END

Did you like my fic? Please, as always R+R!! Come on, think of it as my birthday present from you!

Signing off

AnimeCrazyDC


End file.
